Despite significant advances in the field of computer and network security, the number of security threats is constantly growing. New types of malware, such as viruses, Trojans and worms, are being developed by cybercriminals to steal personal and confidential information from computers, mobile phones and other electronic devices that use wired, wireless or cellular networks to access the Internet. Some of the common security threats include browser hijacking, keystroke logging (keylogging) and network sniffing. Browser hijacking malware may access browser's files and steal user's personal authentication information, such as login names and passwords, for various websites, stored therein, Keyloggers intercept user's keyboard input to obtaining data typed by the user, such as authentication information and other private data. Network sniffers (also known as packet analyzers) intercept and analyze data traffic on public (or open) networks and, therefore, also can access personal or confidential data transmitted over the network.
Known computer and network security solutions, such as firewalls, antivirus applications, proactive defense mechanisms, cloud detection techniques and others, have limitations and often do not provide sufficient security to user devices operating in an unsecure network environment, such as public networks, where the user devices and data transmitted to and from these devices over such unsecure networks are exposed to eavesdropping and other forms of data theft. Therefore, there is a need for a reliable network security system for use in unsecure network environments.